narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazumi
Kazumi (和美, Kazumi) is a kunoichi of Sunagakure. At some point in her past, she fled from Suna and found refuge in Konohagakure. She gets assigned to Team 12 upon becoming a ninja in the leaf village, and makes friends with many of those around her. Kazumi eventually trained under the Sannin Tsunade, wanting to become stronger. Later on, she decides to return back to Suna in means of reuniting with her childhood friend, Gaara. Kazumi was able to learn more about her past, as well as discovering that her brother, Yamori, was still living after believing he died from what had occurred in their past. Background In her childhood, Kazumi once lived a peaceful life in Sunagakure with her loving mother, Tanji, along with her brother Yamori and their father Ayumu. Kazumi and her father shared a close bond, though strangely, her father was frequently gone from home. No one else in the village ever had knowledge of his intentions, but Tanji had felt doubtful of it. It wasn't until one day the entirety of Kazumi’s family was slaughtered. She had to endure the pain of losing her mother and the betrayal of her father, as well as leaving her only close friend behind. Ayumu mysteriously left her and her dead mother behind. The only other person in the family who survived, other than her and her father, was her older brother Yamori. He attempted to chase after Ayumu, who was leaving the sand village without being caught, as Yamori knew that it was him who killed their family. Kazumi was told by her mother, just before her death, to flee the Sand village. Personality Kazumi is calm, levelheaded, and kind. She is also very respectful to people and is well-liked. It is known that her past has much affected her personality, causing her to become more self-reliant. Although Kazumi can be quite emotional at times, she usually hides her true emotions well. In her childhood she was very happy with a positive attitude. Ever since Part I however, she was sensitive and emotional, as she described herself as someone who was often crying. This is evident from her traumatic experience at such a young age. After she left the Sand Village and found refuge in the Leaf, she showed little to no happiness and purposefully avoided others. Kazumi is insecure and has been known to hold a lot of self-doubt, as she never thought she could be strong enough to actually become a kunoichi, whereas everyone else thinks otherwise. Given her natural beauty, she thinks little of this and is sometimes shown to get annoyed by others commenting on it. Also, people see her as a brave and strong young woman, unaware that she actually keeps her more vulnerable self hidden. Most never knew that she was hiding something. Kazumi has always remained calm regardless of most occasions. Even if she were to be put in a situation where she feels uncomfortable or disagrees with another, instead of complaining, she decides to manage things calmly as she is not one to be involved in fights or arguments. Despite her composure, Kazumi still does have occasional outbursts of anger. This is most likely because of her natural habit of keeping a tight lid on her emotions rather than openly expressing them. Kazumi is extremely sympathetic and understanding. Though she has only ever truly opened up to people such as Naruto and Gaara. Gaara was also the one whom she acknowledged more than anyone else, as she was one of very few who understood just how much he'd been suffering, despite believing that he was the one who killed her family. Though eventually, Kazumi began to figure out that Gaara was not actually the person who caused it. She holds a deep admiration towards him, similar to that of Hinata’s love for Naruto, only Kazumi's is more intimate and she does not show timidness when around Gaara. She is often known to be very forgiving, as shown after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sasuke apologized for turning against his comrades. Kazumi knew how sincere he was and instantly forgave him. By part II, Kazumi has matured a lot more and has become more determined. She learned most of this from enduring the pain of losing those close to her. She nearly lost all of her hope, giving up on her chances in life. Though Kazumi eventually made the decision herself that giving up was not what any of her comrades would have wanted her to do. Despite a much gained determination, Kazumi still tends the habit of second guessing her self. As noticed by Sakura in part II, Kazumi has developed a rather sharp tongue, making sarcastic or critical comments in which she uses to hide her softness. Althougn she still never shows arrogance or thinks lowly of those around her. She was tired of being repeatedly called "soft", hence the reason for her attitude. Her sarcasm does not seem to work on some however, with Yuuma being one who never understands it. In adulthood, Kazumi displays a more sophisticated and elegant demeanor. When becoming a mother she teaches her child, Aira, to be very well-mannered. Appearance Kazumi has light beige or hazel eyes with distinctive long, lower eyelashes. Her eye color is said to supposedly match that of the sand in Suna. She has fair skin, and long, straight dark plum colored hair (almost black in manga). In her childhood it was chin length. In part I, her hair grew down to her waist, while in Part II, it had a more choppy appearance; being shorter in the front and longer in the back. A notable trait is her attractiveness, as she is oftentimes considered by others as very beautiful. Another notable trait would be her height; she is shown to bit a bit taller than most females her age. In Part I, Kazumi's attire consists of a light grey-blue short-sleeve v-neck top that extends past her hips. Underneath the shirt is a white cloth wrapped around her chest, which reaches down to her Torso. In addition, Kazumi wore dark gray or black leggings that just about covered her knees with a weapons pouch on her right thigh. Her blue forehead protector was tied around her neck, and her sandals were also a dark blue. At the start of part II, Kazumi's attire had some changes from part I. She wore a similar in style short-sleeved v-neck top, only now having a zipper as well as slits along the sides. It is more of a pale blue than grey in color, with darker colored trimming. Her chest binding was removed underneath, with instead being a fishnet top. She had dark blue arm warmers, covering her forearms, and black fingerless gloves worn over them. By the end of part I and onward Kazumi now has her left arm entirely covered with bandage wrapping, as its natural skin color had deteriorated from a substance injected, with a mysterious black mark on the shoulder. She also wore beige tights or leggings, along with black sandals, and a black kunai pouch on her right leg. After transferring to Suna, Kazumi's attire has changed completely. She wore a grey kimono-styled blouse with mid-length sleeves, and a beige sash tied around the waist, along with a black forehead protector tied over it. Underneath is a fishnet top. She still has her left arm covered in bandage wrapping. Kazumi's leggings and shoes have changed the most. Her leggings are longer, though they appear to be the same color as in part I. The upper left part of the thigh is fishnet. Her shoes now being black sandal boots, reaching just below her knees, with lavender or light grey knee braces worn underneath. She also wears black fingerless gloves. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kazumi wore more regular clothing along with the Suna-infantry flak jacket. After settling down from the war, Kazumi's appearance is a bit different. Her hair is longer with the bangs nearly covering her right eye. She also has notable light brown eyeshadow. Her attire is a long beige kimono-styled blouse with long sleeves. She wears black loose fitting pants underneath which extend past her knees, and black heeled sandals. Abilities As mentioned by her sensei Soren, he believed she had the most hidden potential compared to most other genin, much to her disbelief. Although from part II and onward, Kazumi has let go of many insecurities, allowing herself to become a truly talented kunoichi. Overall, Kazumi has excelled somewhat in both ninjutsu and taijutsu. However, it could be considered that she had lacked the abilities of genjutsu, before wielding the Kyōkigan. Chakra Control and Physical Prowess Kazumi seemed to have already had a basic skill of taijutsu as a genin. But after training under Tsunade, alongside Sakura, Kazumi has improved much more on this. Although despite being trained under Tsunade, who specializes in medical ninjutsu, Kazumi was seen to rely more on combat rather than healing in part II. Whether or not she purposely did this is unknown, or perhaps not as experienced with it as Sakura. She became one of Konoha’s greatest medical-nin, whereas Kazumi worked hard as well to become one in Suna, but she herself does not believe her healing abilities could ever be matched with Sakura’s. Kazumi has great skill in taijutsu. She is able to use hand-to-hand combat against multiple opponents along with fast reflexes, though tends to perform better on only one. As shown in part II, she was able to evade nearly all of Sasori’s poison and disable his puppets whenever they came her way. Kazumi’s speed is even shown to almost rival Sasuke Uchiha’s. Before he was even able to strike her with his Sword of Kusanagi, Kazumi reacted at a surprisingly quick rate to dodge his attack. This in turn, intrigued Sasuke, believing at first that she too wielded the Sharingan. Intelligence Kazumi possesses a sharp intellect. She performed remarkably well during her time as an Academy student. Her main focus was always on studying and getting good grades. Because of this, Kazumi is able to solve any sort of problem, usually without too much thought put into it. She tends to examine a given situation before engaging, and she believes it is crucial to know what is to be managed and what is not. Her fast working mind and high intelligence could also be from her past experiences at such a young age, learning how to act and deal with losing those things most precious to her, and knowing how ones emotions work. Her sensei, Soren, knew that she was wise past her years and thought that she would be a valuable asset to any team. After the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kazumi became the assistant of the Fifth Kazekage, Gaara. Dōjutsu Kyōkigan Although not nearly as known or as capable of being controlled as other dōjutsu, Kazumi wields the Kyōkigan (輪廻眼, Literally meaning: Madness Eye). It allows her to look into the eyes of her target, and cause them to have incredibly disturbing hallucinations, as well as tricking them into thinking as if they are in searing physical pain. It is said that the Kyōkigan’s genjutsu affects are so powerful, that even the most skilled ninja have much difficulty escaping it. The Kyōkigan was shown to activate when it came into contact with Ayumu’s for the first time, as well as the Sharingan. It even allows her to harness exceptional eyesight, being able to see from a great distance away. This is not to be confused with the Byakugan however. Also, Kazumi was shown to be capable of seeing right through a genjutsu’s affects. When her and the Three Sand Siblings confronted Sasuke at the summit, he began to use his Maangekyō Sharingan on her, but she was unaffected by it. One of the other major abilities Kazumi has with wielding the Kyōkigan is the Mienai Ude. This allows her the use of two extra arms, which are completely invisible to the naked eye, unless one were to possess the Byakugan. She uses them to her advantage against her opponents, blocking direct attacks, throwing objects, and giving her extra jumping power. It is capable of creating a small barrier surrounding her. She can even use it to grab hold of enemies or suffocate them if need be. Gaining this ability has also greatly improved her ninja capabilities. It could be similar to the Susanoo, however, it is nowhere near as powerful and lacks visibility. At the start of part II, she was nearly at the stage of becoming a Jōnin. During a fight against Deidara, this power was able to protect her from most of his explosives. However, it was proven this has the inability to shield her from Sasuke’s Chidori, as it is able to penetrate its defense. Because of its immense power, Kazumi was shown to only ever able to activate the Kyōkigan six times, as it put her at risk of having to lose her vision after only the first time. Ninjutsu Kazumi specializes in wind and lightning release techniques. She possesses her own personal technique, “Lightning Kick”, in which she performs rapid kicks to her opponent while releasing electricity from her feet. When using lightning techniques, she can form it into spears which when thrown, travel at a tremendous speed. Wind manipulation Being born from the sand village, she uses wind release techniques, usually for slicing through even the toughest of objects using only her hands. This ties in with her chakra control, inflicting immense air pressure upon impact. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, it was discovered that Kazumi was just as capable with wind release as Temari, even without the use of a giant folding fan. Kazumi can even manipulate the wind in conjunction with the sand, creating a sandstorm which can blind her opponent‘s vision. It is also possible for her to combine her wind with Gaara’s abilities. Stats Part I Chūnin Exams Kazumi and the rest of her teammates, Yaki and Yuuma, meet up with team 7. Shortly after arriving, they all find that Konohamaru is being harassed by a guy dressed in black with purple face paint, who is much older than him. Kazumi quickly realizes that he is from the hidden Sand village upon noticing the symbol on his forehead protector. She gets a strange feeling that she may know this person. She also notices another stranger with him from Suna, being female. Moments later Sasuke throws a rock at the guys hand, causing him to drop Konohamaru. This even provoked him to the point where he prepared to fight Sasuke. However, before being able to do so, they were both interrupted by a voice. Kazumi seemed to recognize the voice and she immediately turns around. She catches the sight of Gaara, her friend from childhood, who was standing upside down from a tree branch. She becomes both shocked and terrified by the presence of him. Just before Gaara and the two other sand Shinobi walk away, Sasuke asks who he is. This caused Gaara to stop and turn towards him, introducing himself. Curious as to who the others were, Kazumi questions them of what their names are. The one in black clothing was Kankurō, and the girl with the four ponytails was Temari. She learned that all three of them were known as the Sand Siblings. During the written exam, Kazumi is seated behind Naruto, and her other teammates, Yaki and Yuuma, sit far away from her. She wished both of them good luck. As the exams were in process, Kazumi noticed that many of the other participants were cheating, but she decides to ignore it. She was one of very few who never had the intention of peeking at someone else's paper, because she found it very wrong to cheat. In the Forest of Death, Team 12 does a thorough search of finding the scrolls. Eventually they are confronted by the Sand Siblings. Kazumi immediately sees Gaara but does not approach him, as she senses his demeanor has changed drastically since the last time she saw him in their childhood. She sees hatred, yet loneliness in his eyes, which saddens Kazumi. There is only a long silence between her team and the Sand Siblings, until she speaks Gaara's name. With none of them engaging in a conversation thereafter, Yaki suggests that this is extremely awkward and their team turns in the opposite direction, running away from them. Team 12 assists Team 7 in taking on Orochimaru. However, upon realizing that he was too powerful, Kazumi is struck with fear when he notices her. What terrifies her even more was that Orochimaru already mysteriously knew who she was. He notices her shocked state and attempts to attack Kazumi, but Naruto managed to protect her at the right moment. After being successful in collecting two scrolls, Team 12 now advances to the preliminary rounds. Kazumi was to face off against Shikamaru after watching Tenten get defeated by Temari. Her match against Shikamaru had failed, being unable to advance into the next round. Konoha Crush Kazumi and Yaki encounter the Sand Siblings again later after the discontinuation of the Chūnin Exams. Kazumi notices that Gaara's appearance has changed, as the sand demon nearly took over him. She also finds that team 7 is struggling to fight against Gaara. Kazumi approaches Naruto, who seems to be capable of standing against him, unlike Sakura who is pinned against a tree by Gaara's sand, as well as Sasuke in a state of pain. Worried about Kazumi's safety, Yaki stops her from engaging in combat. Just as her attention was brought to Yaki, Gaara lashes out at her. But just before he is able to strike her, Kazumi turns around and locks eye contact with him, causing him to freeze in his tracks. Gaara, now in a state of shock, begins to have a flashback of Kazumi in which he remembers her; The only friend of his childhood who had unexpectedly fled the Sand village. Assassination from The Shadows Mysterious Presence During Kazumi's day of relaxation in the Leaf village, she spends the day with her friends Naruto and Sakura. Just as Kazumi confronts them, she begins to feel uneasy. She gets the strangest feeling that someone is watching her, examining her every move. As both Naruto and Sakura notice the change in her behavior, they are filled with concern and confusion. Though Naruto quickly assures her that there is nothing to worry about. He then insists that they go to Ichiraku's just so Kazumi can take her mind off of it. While they converse with each other in the shop, Kazumi feels a sudden gust of wind behind her. She hastily turns around, only to find no ones presence there. Naruto, being the first to notice this, starts to wonder why she is still so worked up. Though Kazumi objects, telling him it is nothing. With that she leaves the ramen shop, saying that she just needs some rest, much to Naruto and Sakura’s confusion. As she makes her way towards her home, Kazumi spots Kakashi sensei, standing beside the trail, reading his usual novel. She decides to share with him what was troubling her. Upon listening, Kakashi tells her that she has nothing to worry over, and that the situation will be taken care of if needed be. Kazumi then settles down and continues to move about her day. As the day goes on Kazumi still remains cautious that someone or something could really be lurking around the village. She spends the rest of her time with Sakura, engaging in an insignificant conversation. They soon meet up with Ino, who just left from her place. She feels curious as to what the two of them could be talking about. Sakura then explains to her of Kazumi's concern. After hearing this, Ino begins to believe that it may just be one of the boys snooping on her. Sakura then agrees with her idea and the two of them start to pay more attention to their surroundings, along with Kazumi. Shortly thereafter, they notice that the area in the village around them grows quieter, as evidently very few of the other villagers were wandering outside. They stop by a small building, as the three of them noticed a shadow coming from the opposite side. Irritated by this, Ino was the first to comprehend exactly who it was just by their shadow. She angrily walks over and kicks them, which it just so happens to be her teammate, Shikamaru. Ino begins to argue with him telling him that he was scaring Kazumi. He quickly admits that he was just looking out for her, because he overheard the news. Sakura and Ino are both frustrated with him as they did not like his way of sneaking around the village. Shikamaru explains to Kazumi that he was not the one who was spying on her throughout the entire day. He reveals that he was only just assigned by Lady Tsunade to provide extra watch for her. He too even has the suspicion that the Leaf Village may be in danger. Kazumi decides that she was going to head back to her home for the day. But the very moment after she made that decision, she is struck by a sudden searing pain in her shoulder. Both frightened and in pain, Kazumi collapses to the ground. Shikamaru immediately notices a needle protruding from her shoulder. He removes it and examines it for a moment. Then he looks towards the very direction the needle emitted from, and out in the nearby forest, he is certain someone was there. Although he is unable to make out any distinct features of this being. The mysterious figure suddenly disappears before his eyes. Upon hearing the familiar screams of his student, Soren, Kazumi's sensei, rushes to her side. Shikamaru then explains to him of the given situation. With that, Soren carries her to the infirmary. As examination was in process, the medics notice an ominous black mark forming on Kazumi's arm. From its appearance, Lady Tsunade could only assume it was some sort of poison. Shikamaru then handed her the needle that struck Kazumi's shoulder. He informs Tsunade that this is what had caused it. She then eyes it suspiciously. Tsunade came to the idea that it was a cursed seal implanted in Kazumi, and that Orochimaru could have been behind it, only this time she was not directly struck by him. Shikamaru revealed that who he saw earlier did not seem to appear anywhere relevant to him, despite only catching a glimpse. Medics attempted to heal her arm believing it would work. However, shortly thereafter, medics notice that the skin's color darkens. Either they succeeded in stopping it from spreading throughout the rest of Kazumi's body, or that it somehow formed a reaction to the healing. Many of the Shinobi from outside continue to report that the mysterious being has retreated, without a trace. They were never seen again after that. Lost Shinobi Kazumi begins to wonder where her sensei, Soren is as he had been gone for several days. She was told by Yuuma that, because of the situation that had occurred the day before, Soren was assigned on a special mission to track down whoever the mysterious being was that came to the Leaf Village. She remembers hearing from someone that Yaki was unexpectedly killed by a similar looking figure, Kazumi mentions that they could possibly be the same person. About a week later, there was still no sign of Soren's return from the mission. Kazumi then decides that speaking to Lady Tsunade would be the best policy. After informing the Hokage, she too felt that something was not right. Word is sent to Kakashi, and he summons ninken to assist him in tracking Soren's whereabouts. Soon enough, he discovers Soren's corpse lying by a river. Kakashi is disappointed by this and rushes back to the village to send news to Lady Tsunade. When the Hokage learns of another recent death, she is surprised and word is spread to many of the Jōnin to track down the person responsible of Soren's death. Kazumi is devastated upon hearing what had occurred. She was also fraught with anxiety and fear by the fact that whoever it was that infiltrated the village would attempt to harm her again. After losing another person close to her, Kazumi was afraid to leave her house again, and contemplates whether or not she should continue on with her career as a Shinobi. As time passes through the days, there are many in the village, mostly ninja, who are worried about Kazumi continuing to not step foot out of her home. Naruto then decides to pay her a visit upon overhearing the news. After various attempts of talking to Kazumi and trying his hardest to get her out of the house, Naruto becomes frustrated and breaks through her door. He searches throughout the home until he reaches her room, only to find her having an emotional breakdown. Saddened by this, Naruto begins to comfort her and explains to her that he too lost those special to him, and how painful it really is to endure. She then thanks him for being there for her, and works up her own courage to get up and keep moving forward. Sunagakure Support Mission Interlude Kazekage Assistance About two and a half years have gone by. Kazumi is woken up early one morning by Shikamaru. He informs her that she must speak with Lady Tsunade about a mission she is assigned to. Shortly thereafter, Kazumi arrives at the Hokage's office, much to her curiosity as to what sort of mission it is. Lady Tsunade then tells her that her job is to assist the Kazekage, as well as the people in Suna who needed extra support. Kazumi immediately questions Tsunade about how she still needed more training in her medical ninjutsu like Sakura. Much to the Hokage's understanding, Tsunade assured her that she was already well enough trained, and that she was more skilled in fighting and genjutsu already, whereas Sakura was more fit in medical skills. Lady Tsunade also was aware of how much closer Kazumi was with the Sand Siblings than Sakura, having that experience. Kazumi does not hesitate to take on the mission, as she knew that, in the Sand village was were she grew up, especially the Kazekage being Gaara, her childhood friend. Just before Kazumi sets out on her way to Suna, all of her friends await her at the Leaf village entrance. However, Naruto still has yet to return. She feels saddened by the fact that she has to leave all those close to her, but fortunately Kazumi knows that someday she would see them again. With Kakashi at her side, he is assigned to escort her to Suna. While they are traveling, Kazumi asks Kakashi about Sasuke and what his intentions are on both Naruto and Sakura. Realizing what she means by this question, he tells her that, because Sasuke's demeanor has changed drastically, he is no longer seen as an ally. Though Kazumi knows that, deep down, there is still good in him. Upon arrival in Suna, they then bid each other farewell as they may not see each other again for some time. Kazumi continues onward to the village without Kakashi. Finally after entering the main entrance, she examines the view around her. She begins to feel the sense of familiarity knowing this is were she was born. Only moments later, Temari and Kankurō approach Kazumi after noticing her arrival. The two of them become overjoyed as it has been years since they last seen each other. The siblings then escort her to the Kazekage building and inform her that Gaara is waiting inside. Kazumi enters and sees Gaara, patiently waiting. They both hold eye contact for awhile, until he speaks to her about how long it has been since they have last spoken to each other. Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission While still in Suna providing assistance, Kazumi overhears from Kankurō that an Akatsuki member, Deidara, has infiltrated the village and is fighting against Gaara in aerial combat. Without hesitation she rushes into the battle, ignoring Kankurō’s protests. Kazumi launches herself up into the air using her Sky Dance jutsu in order to reach them. Gaara notices her intrusion of the battle and tells her that it is not safe, but she refuses saying that she wants to protect him even if it costs her own life. She then attempts to land an attack on Deidara by using a wind release technique, but is caught off guard by one of his explosives hitting her, causing her to plummet back to the ground below. Kazumi hears Gaara shouting her name just before losing consciousness. A bit later, she is surprised to see herself alive, lying in an infirmary bed. Kankurō enters and brings her unfortunate news, saying that Gaara had been taken by the Akatsuki. Hearing this news she tries to lift herself from the bed but her injuries prevent her from doing so. She begins to blame herself for not being able to protect her friend, though Kankurō assures her that the Akatsuki member was too skilled. He then promises Kazumi that he will go rescue Gaara. Later that day, Kazumi manages to get herself up from resting. Though shortly thereafter, she is shocked to see that Kankurō returned, but in serious condition. She realizes he had been poisoned after hearing the one who inflicted it was Sasori, the puppet master she is all too familiar with. She immediately starts an examination along with other medical nin. About to lose hope in curing him from the fatal poison, Kazumi is soon relived upon Naruto’s arrival with Sakura and Kakashi, as well as Lady Chiyo. Sakura tells her that she can remove the poison from his body, and Kazumi provides assistance. She also helps create some antidotes. Once the poison is extracted from Kankurō, Team 7 along with Kazumi set out to rescue the Kazekage. On their way to rescuing Gaara, they are soon confronted by Itachi Uchiha. Kakashi then informs them to not make eye contact with him, as they would become caught in his genjutsu. Though Kazumi accidentally glances into his eyes and is suddenly stuck with a searing pain in her own eyes. She is not affected by Itachi’s genjutsu however, as something she possesses counteracts against his Sharingan. Still being in pain, Kazumi closes her eyes. She then opens them after it fades away and notices that Naruto has been caught in Itachi’s genjutsu. She and Sakura release him. Shortly thereafter, Itachi is discovered to be an imposter, and they all continue their way to the Akatsuki lair. They meet Team Guy upon arriving and manage to break down the barrier. Deidara and Sasori are immediately seen inside with Gaara’s body. Deidara flies off with him while Naruto and Kakashi set off in pursuit, leaving Kazumi, Sakura, and Chiyo to Sasori. Chiyo informs the two of them that Sasori is in fact one of his own puppets, Hiruko. She even warns that all of Hiruko's weapons are likely coated with poison. Keeping this in mind, Chiyo guides Sakura to Hiruko, with Kazumi helping, and they destroy it. Now with Hiruko being destroyed, they are all baffled at seeing Sasori's true from. He begins using a human puppet, the Third Kazekage. Its appearance is no different compared to a standard puppet. Chiyo is able to fight using her Mother and Father puppets. Sasori's puppet has access to the Third's Iron Sand, also being coated with poison. The sand neutralizes the Mother and Father puppets then forms into solid blocks, which both Kazumi and Sakura are able to punch away, again being under Chiyo's guidance. Sasori's Iron Sand World Method proves to be difficult to avoid and Kazumi and Sakura receive many scratches, which causes them to collapse from the poison. Although Kazumi did not deal as many scratches as her, she still is just as much affected. After Kazumi administers the antidote on Sakura and herself, she destroys the Third the moment it approaches. This in turn angers Sasori, and he reveals that his own body is a puppet and goes after Chiyo. However, Kazumi uses wind release, causing enough force to blow him back. Sasori then unleashes his Hundred Puppet Army, while Chiyo brings out her Ten Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu. Kazumi manages to distract him enough so Sakura moves closer and places a seal on him. Sasori is able to transfer his living core into another puppet before the seal connects, then sneaks up on Chiyo and attacks. Sakura then shields the attack with her own body and becomes fatally wounded and poisoned. While Chiyo lends Sakura the last antidote, Sasori tries to attack her again, only to be stabbed through his core by the Mother and Father puppets. After Chiyo heals Sakura, Sasori decides to reward her and Kazumi before his death, telling them of a spy in Orochimaru's ranks whom he had plans to rendezvous with in Kusagakure in ten days. Chiyo collapses once he is dead, though refuses Kazumi's offer in taking her back to Suna to create another antidote. Kazumi rushes ahead of the two of them to reach Naruto and Kakashi, along with meeting up with Team Guy. She attempts to revive Gaara herself, but to no avail as Shukaku's removal led to his death. Kazumi begins sobbing, with Naruto just as upset as her, he then lashes out at Chiyo saying she had no right to make Gaara a jinchuriki, and to lose his life because of it. Chiyo sacrifices her own life to revive Gaara with Naruto's aid as atonement. With Gaara now awake, Kazumi is relieved and tearfully thanks Naruto for changing him for the better. A few days later, Team 7 and Team Guy attend Lady Chiyo's funeral back in Suna. Just before Kazumi and the other leaf ninja return home, Kazumi speaks to Gaara and his siblings about how sorry she is for not being able to protect him from the Akatsuki. Gaara simply tells her how grateful he is for her and the others always being there for him. Kazumi then mentions that she has been wanting to return to Suna, her being born from the same village. She bids them farewell and sets off back to Konoha. Returning Home (Would be filler) After the rescue of Gaara and heading back to Konoha, Kazumi begins to feel more and more homesick. She longs to reunite with her first friend from childhood, despite what may have happened in the past. When she eventually returns to her home village, she is soon greeted by her older brother, Yamori, much to her surprise in finding him alive after the tragedy from their past. Five Kage Summit Kazumi is shown to have become a Jōnin as a Suna kunoichi. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding New Era In Other Media Trivia * The name “Kazumi” literally means “Beautiful harmony”, or “Peaceful beauty”（和美). * According to the databook(s): **Kazumi's hobbies are reading and solving problems ** Kazumi's favorite foods are kani meshi, and green tea mochi, with her least favorite being nattō. ** Kazumi has completed 44 missions in total: 10 D-rank, 7 C-rank, 9 B-rank, 16 A-rank, 1 S-rank. ** Her favorite words are "trust" (信頼, shinrai) and "friendship" (友情, yūjō) ** Kazumi wishes to fight her older brother, Yamori. * She is one of very few who has never had a fear of Gaara. * Kazumi‘s admiration towards Gaara is meant to be a parallel to that of Hinata’s towards Naruto. ** Also, both Hinata and her wield a similarly powerful dōjutsu. * Kazumi is the only female to have ever possessed the Kyōkigan. * Kazumi seemingly is cross-dominant, as she is more frequently shown punching and throwing with her right hand, as well as right leg with kicking, while she writes and eats with her left hand. However in the anime, she was once shown holding chopsticks in her right hand. It is unknown whether or not this was a mistake made, or that Kazumi is simply able to use both hands for that matter. Quotes * (To Naruto and Sakura about herself) "I never once saw myself as a strong person. I was weak, and I cried everyday...But I kept on believing. I kept going...and I realized that if I hadn't believed in myself, I would not have become the person I am today..." * (To Gaara) "Even after I left the village that day...There hasn't been a day that I stopped caring for you...I don't think you realize how sorry I am for causing you that pain..." * (To Gaara) "I came back, so that I could see you once again...I know just how much I meant to you...How I was there for you, when no one else was...You may have believed that everyone was against you, but I hope you know...I have always loved you!" * (To Temari about Gaara) "He was so lonely...everyone was afraid of him, thinking he was some kind of monster. But I was able to see through the very depths of all that. I wanted to heal his broken heart...Someone such as him deserves to be loved.” * (To Naruto) "You have showed me what true courage is. Even though you've suffered so much, and were once despised by others, you still never gave in to defeat...That just isn't who you are. You truly are amazing.” Category:DRAFT